Parents
by QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: After a long day as parents and crime-fighters, these two vigilantes talk about the good old days back when they first met.


Richard Grayson smiled softly at the tiny child in his arms, moving slowly in a rocking rhythm to ensure he didn't wake up (again).

"Is he finally asleep?" whispered a voice behind him, and Richard gently turned to see his wife of almost two years, Barbara Gordon-Grayson, smiling at him quietly from her place in the doorway to their son's room. Her eyes were tired yet bright, as they usually were right after she finished going on patrol around Gotham.

Quirking an eyebrow at his wife and giving her a goofy grin, he nodded before carefully setting their three-month old son Jonathan back down into his crib. Tiptoeing cautiously out of the room, he silently slid the door closed, wincing in anticipation of the cry that would possibly come from the room without his presence there.

Hearing nothing, he breathed a sigh of relief and grinned once again at Barbara. "Any trouble tonight?" he asked, allowing her to lead the way in tiptoeing to their bedroom down the hall.

"Nope. Took down a couple of idiots hoping to get rich from a woman in an alley, and that's about it. It's been suspiciously quiet out there lately," she commented softly, entering their room quickly and shutting the door once Richard was inside.

Richard grinned. "Which means we should enjoy it while it lasts. I'm tired of getting shot everytime I leave the house in-costume," he said, pouting playfully as Barbara laughed at him, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"No complaining! You're the one who started doing this first! I just followed along, is all," she said, raising her nose in the air before giggling like a school-girl and walking to her dresser and pulling out her nightclothes.

Richard raised an eyebrow, smirking at her back as she began changing. "Excuse me, but _I'm _not the one who took off onto the streets with no formal training whatsoever with just a costume, a cowl and whatever improvised weapon that came across your path!" he exclaimed.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "I was - and still am - an Olympic-level gymnast! I can handle myself! Besides, Batsy always came around for the big villians before I could even get anywhere near the fight, so no harm done... at least until you felt the need to get yourself captured by Two-Face," she said quietly, her voice dropping in volume a bit.

Richard shrugged nonchalantly as he changed his clothes as well. "Dent left a false trail for Bruce to follow, it's not his fault he couldn't get there in time. Besides, if he _had _gotten there in time, you wouldn't have felt the need to save me, and then _this _wouldn't have happened, now would it?" he asked, gesturing to his ring finger where his wedding band was and would forever be.

Barbara smiled slowly at him. "I still would've come, even if Bruce had handled it. After all, I used to be a huge fan of Robin back in the day," she said, her eyes filling with mirth as her husband turned to give her a playful look.

"Are you still a fan now?" he asked, smirking.

Barbara tilted her head to one side, as if contemplating. "Hmm, I dunno; I think I have the hots for that new guy Nightwing. I hear he's twice as dangerous as Robin is," she said.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? Because from what I've heard, Nightwing would go down way too easily in a fight against Batgirl; that woman can seriously throw a punch!" he exclaimed, his face filling with dramatic horror.

Barbara couldn't help it; she laughed at his expression, and he grinned back at her before pulling her toward him and smothering her laughs with his lips. After several seconds, Barbara pulled back to breathe in quickly, grinning. "And don't forget it, tough guy; I could knock you flat in two seconds," she said.

"Note taken," he said, blue eyes sparking as he smirked at her.

Suddenly, a loud cry came from down the hallway, making both husband and wife snap their heads around to look at the door. Turning back to each other to share a half-amused, half-exasperated look, the couple quickly followed the sound to it's source to take care of their young child, not once letting go of the other's hand.

**Y~*~J**

**A/N: AW! THUMBS UP FOR THE FLUFFINESS! LOL, I honestly have no idea how I came up with this; I was just thinking while reading some fanfictions when this sprang onto me and I realized: there really aren't enough fics about Richard and Barbara being married, are there? And yes, I said Richard; I don't like using his nickname! It's just so awkward...  
Anyway, this is just a one-shot, unless you guys want me to write a second chapter about when Robin got kidnapped by Two-Face and Batgirl had to save the day.  
ALSO! Message to my fellow one-shot writers: Young Justice is just over 100 stories away from over-taking Kim Possible in the category line-up. WE MUST UNITE AND WRITE! If we all work together, I'm sure we can over-take the Kim Possible fandom if we try! Keep on writing!  
~Persephone**


End file.
